


Rainy Days

by cinnamxrxll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxrxll/pseuds/cinnamxrxll
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi love to cuddle when it rains
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	Rainy Days

Its was a Saturday. There was no practice. It was quietly raining. 

You could hear the soft pats of the rain on the window. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi loved days like this. 

Days like this you would find them cuddling.

Today is one of those days. 

Oikawa was snuggling into his lover and smiling softly. Iwaizumi's arms made him feel safe and secure. "Iwa-chan, I love you so much." Oikawa said softly.

He got no response. 

"Did you falls asleep already Iwa-chan? You always do that..." he said chuckling to himself quietly holding back a sob.

Right next to him Makki and Mattsun looked at him in pity for their friend. Not knowing what to do.

As Iwaizumi was dead. Slight bits a blood coming from his mouth. Though he oddly looked peaceful and at ease.

Oikawa didn't belive it though.

Still cuddling as if he were alive. 

They all truly knew he was dead though.

He was asleep, and never to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i do only be writing angst though ahahahahhahaha <333 this lowkey sucks though. i came up witht the fluff to lover is actually dead thing, but i got inspired for iwaoi by one person on twitter wo yuh


End file.
